Nightmare Massacre
by HarrietALae
Summary: Moving, starting a new life; things are supposed to be rather simple in this matter. In a new house, a new town, and a modern world where surrogates just make things easier, Weiss thought hiring Ruby would be just another simple thing. Who was to know just this mere womans existence was going to start the spiraling and out of control anger of Weiss' husband.


Heels clicked against hardwood as she kept steady pace with the woman ahead. Two sets of eyes would dart around the rooms and walls, high ceilings and decorated doorway arches, a stairwell designed for haven and a foyer large enough to enjoy a proper gathering in. It was a real house, grand and bold and a bit drafty. She sighed at the thought. Well, eyes drifted to the man beside her. Maybe she could put him to some actual use.

"It's awfully big." The grumble of the man behind her caught her attention, though as she opened her mouth her retort was cut short.

"Only the best for a young couple, there's plenty of room to start growing." While the ton was implied to be encouraging, she failed to catch any sign of a smile on the realtors expression. A tad disappointing, she was trying to sell but she wasn't excited for it.

"We're moving for business, not pleasure." She had to make that clear. Not just to the realtor, but to the man behind her as well.

"Why not enjoy both?"

She didn't respond, eyes rolling as she lingered to look over the dining room before moving on. Roomy, large... Maybe it was too big.

"The extra room is encouraging, but it's use would be different. How many other families are looking at it?"

"Not a one." Honest. Bad.

"Why not?"

The blonde woman turned to look her possible buyers over. "Vale Manor is a historic and intimidating piece of architecture-"

"For a lot less than expected for such greatness." The tall brunet chided, moving to stand properly next to his wife.

"... Yes..." She adjusted her glasses. "Our previous tenants left in a mighty hurry. The community would have everyone believe it is haunted just because of its age, or that it creates a cold and hostile environment." She shook her head. "However, it's hard to believe that such warm and welcoming of a home could ever feel so cruel." Arms moved to gesture around her.

"Any incidents?" The mans voice broke the awkward silence between the three.

She couldn't help but wonder... Why else would they claim it was haunted? A large grand staircase balcony, the chandler... Just slipping or tripping anywhere here could be deadly with such ancient floors. Everything was shiny and new though, restored and the fixtures were amazing... The stained glass filtered into the lounge and it truly was hard to think anyone would be uncomfortable here.

"Arguments and marital disputes are hardly incidents. There are no deaths, if that's what you're asking."

The tall man beside her nodded, arms crossing. He seemed content... "It's in our budget."

She scoffed. "It's in _my_ budget." She glowered, turning away from him and looking to the blonde woman. "Ms. Goodwitch, you have our attention."

"Excellent. Welcome to Beacon, Mister and and Missus Win-"

"Schnee." Weiss enforced, teeth grit as she forced a smile on her face. "Weiss Schnee."

"Does it ever feel like we're more on the run than we are just starting out." Cardins voice was hardly strained as he hauled the last box into the bedroom, setting it down with a small grunt as he peeked in and saw that it was, indeed, some more of his wife's clothes. Damn, here he thought they had gotten all of that from the garage within the first week. She certainly wouldn't be happy to see that they'd miss a box - not that she would've ever been able to tell.

"I can't imagine what you're trying to say." The sharp tone of the platinum blonde wasn't exactly reassure as the short woman started to quickly nest and hang what she gathered up. Well, she wasn't snapping left and right that he hadn't marked the box 'CLOTHES' so maybe it had been her fault.

"Big house, thousands of miles away from family." Cold eyes narrowed and he doubted she'd ever get it if he didn't just say it. " _Maybe_ we should relax before jumping right into work?" What a concept. Second week here and they finally had everything unpacked. They still weren't settled though; Weiss still moved things around in the den to see what looked best. There were grunts how such modern technology in such an archaic design was both aesthetically pleasing and tormenting. Big shocker, some big ass flat-screen looked weird in something built in the nineteen-twenties.

"Oh? And what work are _you_ jumping into, exactly?" There was so much attitude in such a small woman, it really was grating. Sometimes he wondered how they had ever made it past high school; she easily was a real bitch when she got tired, and he reminded himself more often than not that getting into these petty arguments weren't worth the extra time.

"I'm just saying that, it _is_ empty here." He had made a point to bring it up again. Really. "We're going on what, year four? And it's been a long enough-"

"Well we've hardly moved in." While the edge hadn't left her tone, there was a small smile on her face. "You can't honestly think that the first thing I want to do is bring another very needy child into this house?" A hand moved to rest against his arm, drawing his attention as the small woman came to rest against him. " _But_ , since you seem to like the idea of playing Daycare Daddy"

" _Excuse me_?" Him? Well that certainly wasn't where he had wanted this conversation to go.

Instantly, she made sure he regretted questioning her. "Well I for one wont have the time-"

"For a kid?" She looked offended, ready to snap her jaws and bite his head off once more.

"Why? You think I'm going through that?"

"What, daddy's business wont let you take a break?" It kept her busy at random and all hours of the day, didn't the old man get she still had her whole life ahead of her?! He hardly got much time with her himself!

"It's _my_ business!" And she was gone, back on her feet and glaring at him with eyes as cold as her natural state of heart. "And if you're not going to take _that_ seriously, I can't imagine bringing another party into it would do us any better!"

"Easy!" He really had to get better at countering this. The man was on his feet, grabbing her wrist before she had the chance to storm off and come back with all the rage of Hell. "Hey... Okay."

"We cannot afford for me to go on pregnancy leave." She was determined to get that point across. Again, this 'daddy's perfect girl' bullshit was going to hold her back from actually living.

"So what do you suggest then?" And please, be reasonable.

"I suggest... if you want to fill this house... First, you get your attitude in check." The auburn haired let go of his wife, eyes narrowing as he looked her over.

"My attitude?!" She had to be fucking kidding, right?

"Yes! Take me seriously Cardin Winchester." Weiss demanded authority. "So once you start behaving, I'll figure something else out. Got it?" She walked away to finish fixing her closet he supposed, the echos in her step a constant reminder that she would always see herself as better.

"At least the making it part would be fun." He could hope for that much, couldn't he? Plopping onto the bed, the man ran his fingers through his hair.

Four years... It was hard to believe they hadn't killed each other by now.

 **End Notes: It isn't much, but it's a start. Ideally, this will be uploaded weekly every Wednesday along side the newest American Horror Story releases.**


End file.
